Desert Song
by HotRussianVodka
Summary: "I've changed. We all have. Just sometimes, that girl inside of me thinks 'What if' " She gave him a cracked smile. "I think she still lives in me."  Based on Danger Days: The True Lives Of the Fabulous Killjoys


**A/N: Well, hello again! Did you miss me? Sure you did! Well, that's another story about my OC Soleil and Fabulous Killjoys. Hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Chemical Romance or Danger Days. Sad face =(**

It was a good day for everyone. Sun shone brightly, dracs weren't sneaking around _(as far as killjoys can say),_ Party Poison was in a good mood _(finally!), _Fun Ghoul was busy entertaining Grace and Jet Star and Kobra Kid were busy with Trans Am. Soleil decided to spend that day on a roof of old diner relaxing.

It was a week since she and Kobra slept together and situation between them was really awkward. Soleil sighed and covered her eyes from desert sun. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea – she and Kobra. Obviously, for him it was too complicated. Soleil, on the other hand, wasn't a newbie to this kind of relationships. For her it was easy and uncomplicated – just sex, without any commitments. She sighed again and closed her eyes. Definitely it was a bad idea.

"Hey there, girlie," Soleil opened her eyes to find smiling Party Poison hovering above her. "Mind if I join you?" Soleil shook her head. Poison hesitated for a moment and lied next to her. He put his arms above his head and closed his eyes. "Such a great day, isn't it?" he asked smiling.

"Who are you and what've you done to real Party Poison?" Soleil got up on her elbows and looked at red-haired man lying near her. Poison opened one eye and chuckled. "No, seriously."

He closed his eyes and smiled. "I just…" he made a deep breath. "We don't have days like that very often. Telling the truth, I can't remember of another one."

Soleil smiled looking at him. Here he was, famous leader of Fabulous Killjoys, just lying on the roof of an old, beaten-up diner and smiling to the desert sun. He looked so peaceful and… normal _(well, except his neon red hair)_. She fought an urge to run a hand through his hair. Instead she looked at the blue sky. "You know, when I was little, my father would take me to the Central Park. We lied on the grass looking at the clouds," Soleil smiled at the memory. "I'd never understood how my dad can see all that different figures and animals in the clouds," she looked at Poison. He was looking back at her, listening carefully. "I wish clouds still existed. It'd be nice to see them again."

"So, you are from New York?" asked Poison after few minutes of silence.

"Yep, born and raised. What about you?"

"Jersey, I guess," he looked away and rubbed his eyes. "I don't remember much of what happened before... before the Fires."

"Oh."

Soleil didn't know what else to say. _I'm sorry?_ She wasn't. Of course, it was sad and blah blah blah… But it wasn't her business. Her business was surviving, not caring about poor Party Poison.

"It was always just me and Kobra," he continued. "I've always been caring about him, though he'd never liked it," Poison chuckled. "He's way too proud," he laughed and Soleil looked at him again. "Do you have brothers or sisters?"

She bit her lip and looked away. "I do. I mean did." She made another deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "I had a brother, Richard. He was six years older than me," she swallowed her tears and closed her eyes. Remembering that all was too painful. "He died in 2012," she whispered after clearing her throat.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not," blond girl shrugged. "It's past, no need to be sorry about it," she looked at red-haired man. "It all happened to another girl living in New York with her parents and older brother. Now I am Bloody Soleil, Killjoy. I have nothing in common with that girl."

Poison looked away and shook his head. "I just can't imagine how it feels to lose your brother."

"Shitty." Soleil gave him a cracked smile. "It feels shitty. And it's killing you inside." She stood up and walked to the edge of the roof. "But now I feel numb. After all this years… He wouldn't be proud of me. Running away, being an outlaw," she turned to face Poison who was still lying on the roof floor. "But I've changed. We all have. Just sometimes, that girl inside of me thinks '_What if?'_ " She gave him a cracked smile. "I think she still lives in me."

"Hey, Soleil, your girlfriend is looking for you!" shouted Ghoul from the first floor. "If you won't show up like in... five seconds he'll cry like a baby!"

Soleil and Poison laughed. "So, I gotta go, Poison."

"Gerard," he said quietly.

"I beg you a pardon."

"My name is Gerard."

"Oh," she looked at her feet. "And mine was, I mean is Gemma."

"It was nice to finally meet you, Gemma," he stood up and gave her a friendly hug. "It's not like I don't like Soleil, but…" he said after they broke apart.

"Oh, shut up," she punched his shoulder lightly. "It was nice to meet you too, Gerard."

"Soleeeeeeeeeeeeeil!" cried Fun Ghoul.

"Coming, coming…" she grumbled.

**Thank you for reading. **

**Always yours, HotRussianVodka**


End file.
